


Aguamenti

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Inflation, M/M, Magical Expansion, They're like 17-18, i was horny and this was the result, no beta we die like men, this is a bit odd, water inflation, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Albus has something he's always wanted to try. Scorpius has his doubts, but comes around to the idea.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 85





	Aguamenti

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Scorpius twirls his wand in his hands nervously, causing Albus to roll his eyes and flop back against his pillow.

“For the last time, yes – we have the dorm to ourselves, how often does that happen?”

“Not very,” Scorpius admits. “But is it safe?”

“Of course it’s safe,” Albus says. “Muggles do it.”

“How do you know?” Scorpius raises a suspicious eyebrow, making Albus blush.

“I just do. Now get on with it, will you? You know this is something I’ve been wanting to try for ages, and I’m getting cold.”

“Fine, fine,” Scorpius shrugs. “Lift up your legs, then.” Albus complies, running a hand over his stomach in expectation. He’s not fat by any means, but the pressures of studying for seventh-year N.E.W.T.s and settling into a relationship have granted him the luxury of letting himself go, and he’s looking a little softer. These days he’s some way from the skinny, scrawny days of his youth. “Ready?” Albus nods, and closes his eyes. As he feels the tip of Scorpius’ wand between his ass-cheeks, he shivers. “Is something wrong?” Scorpius immediately asks.

“No, no, I’m good,” Albus says hastily. “Go on.”

“ _Aguamenti_ ,” Scorpius says firmly, and Albus starts to feel a stream of cool water pouring out from the wand into his abdomen. He opens his eyes and sees Scorpius’ face lined with concern, and smiles encouragingly at him before glancing down at his stomach. He’s not surprised to see that nothing has changed yet: it’s still as flat as it was before. He can still feel the water though, streaming into him and beginning to fill him up. It’s a nice, satisfying feeling, he thinks, and he feels himself starting to get hard. Scorpius mutters an incantation under his breath and lets go of the wand. “Just making sure it’ll keep going,” he says in response to Albus’ questioning look. “Do you… feel anything?”

“I feel fuller,” he says, passing a hand over his stomach again. “Can you see any difference?”

“Not yet – oh!” Scorpius says, and Albus looks down at his body and sees what Scorpius saw – a very slight curve in his lower torso. The curvature becomes rapidly more pronounced, and Scorpius, mesmerised, presses a hand to Albus’ stomach. Albus copies, feeling the tautening skin under his fingers. He realises he’s fully hard now, and he can see Scorpius sneaking glances. Before too long, he decides he definitely qualifies as bloated – his belly is swelling beyond its usual limits, and there’s a dull internal ache where the water is pushing up against his insides. He flops back, puffing out his cheeks and exhaling deeply as Scorpius presses gentle rubs into his swollen stomach. “Albus, isn’t that enough?” He hears the anxiety in Scorpius’ voice but shakes his head.

“Not quite. A little more,” he says. He can feel his boner pressing up against his lower belly as he becomes bigger and more aroused. He places his hands on his belly, feeling it swell against them, until he suddenly becomes aware that he’s reached his limit. “Scor, stop,” he says hurriedly, and Scorpius immediately complies, muttering the counter-charm and producing some kind of plug, before magically expanding it inside him. “Thanks,” Albus pants, patting his bloated belly gingerly.

“How was that?” Scorpius asks, pressing a hand to Albus’ stomach and rubbing it gently.

“Incredible,” he sighs, giving his belly a slap that _thrums_ around the room.

“Clearly,” Scorpius murmurs, and Albus feels Scorpius’ other hand tenderly massaging his balls.

“Oh, sweet Merlin…” Albus bites his lip and nods at Scorpius’ questioning gaze; Scorpius leans down and presses a kiss to Albus’ swollen stomach, then his neck, then his lips.

“You’re amazing,” he whispers, as he wraps his fingers around Albus’ cock, and starts to slowly stimulate him. Albus breath begins to rise and fall in sharp gasps as he approaches his climax, letting out soft moans as his hips buck of their own accord and he comes onto his belly. He lets out a groan as the orgasm fades.

“Wow.” Scorpius lets out a laugh.

“Was that good?”

“Hell yeah,” Albus says, closing his eyes, drunk on post-orgasm hormones. “We are definitely doing this again.” Scorpius picks up his wand again.

“ _Scourgify_ ,” he says with a lazy flick of the wand. “Come on,” he says. “I’ve an idea for getting all of this out of you, but I’m afraid you’ll need to be dressed.”

He helps Albus to his feet and into some clothes. They skip his underwear and Albus pulls on a pair of jeans, even though his belly’s too bloated to actually make them button. Scorpius quickly realises that a button-up shirt will be impossible, so he passes Albus a zip-up hoodie instead, which clings to his stomach nicely, Scorpius thinks. This done, he leads Albus to the prefects’ bathrooms on the seventh floor, whispers “raspberry liqueur” to the door to permit them entrance and locks the door behind them. Summoning a couple of towels, he positions them on the tiled floor and indicates for Albus to lie down on them. Albus pulls off the jeans and hoodie, and lies down, looking expectantly up at Scorpius, who’s pulling off his own clothes.

“I can get behind this,” Albus says cheekily. Scorpius smiles.

“Ready?”

“Yeah,” says Albus gloomily, rubbing his belly again. “I liked this, though.”

“We can do it again,” Scorpius says encouragingly. “Or you could get fat for real.”

“Maybe,” Albus says seriously, and Scorpius feels his cock twitch at the idea.

“ _Accio_ ,” Scorpius says, pointing his wand towards Albus’ ass; Albus winces as the plug whizzes out, and Scorpius grimaces. “Sorry. Forgot to make it smaller again.” A small stream of water is already leaking out, and Scorpius bears down on Albus, kissing him passionately and resting all his weight on him. Albus moans from the pressure on his belly, and can feel the release of the water, squirting out rather like a stirrup-pump as Scorpius grinds against him. it’s a weird sensation, and Albus feels a little guilty about the fact that he’s getting hard again.

Before too long, his stomach is flat again, and Scorpius lifts up from the kiss to examine his boyfriend.

“Spoilsport,” Albus complains. “I was enjoying that kiss.” Scorpius grins and points his wand towards the bath taps as it starts to fill up behind them.

“Who says we were done?” he asks innocently, and Albus smiles.

“I can get behind that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. Kudos / comment if you liked it though!


End file.
